textfilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Address.ana
RawDownloadCloneEmbedPrint --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gray-Area Company..List - Technology 1 BBS - 89-01-15 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Here is a list of companies that sell all the neat stuff you've always wanted but were unable to buy or find due to various laws and regulations. This list is provided for informational purposes only. Neither Technology 1 BBS or the sysop is responsible for the purchase, use, or non-receipt of any of the following items. Aardvaark Industries PO Box 35066 Louisville, KY 40218 (502) 966-2115 -------------- Exotic chemiclas such as ricin, scopalomine (truth serum), curare, cobra & rattlesnake venoms, etc. Also carries specialized laboratory apparatus, glassware, etc. Catalog $2.00 Alumni Arts Box 553 Grant's Pass, OR 97526 ---------------------- Sells perfect reproductions of college diplomas which are no different than the real thing, other than the fact that they are 100% phony. They are sold as "replacements for lost diplomas." They have blank diplomas for most major colleges & universities in stock, and they do excellent lettering (on request) that makes their product look as good as diplomas hanging in frames on professional office walls. Price was $40.00. They will also create custom diplomas according to your specifications for $65.00. Full-color illustrated brochure is $3.00. Naturally, these diplomas are not to be used for deceptive or illegal purposes. Amazing Concepts Box 716 Amherst, NH 03031 (603) 673-4730 -------------- Sells kits for FM xmitters, telephone bugs, phasor thingumabobs, and (no kidding) an "invisible pain field generator," which is supposedly quite weak & disappointing. Also known as Information Unlimited and Scientific Systems. American Ballistics Co. PO Box 1410 Marietta, GA 30061 (404) 434-3078 -------------- Sells special-purpose ammunition, sub-sonic, super-sonic, armor- piercing, etc. Will custom-manuf. ammo to specifications. Atlantic Box 12627 Charleston, S.C. 29412 ---------------------- Stinkbombs. BMF Activator Co. Manufactures a device which clamps to the trigger guard of semi- automatic firearms. By operating a small hand-crank (much like a pencil sharpener), the trigger is operated VERY rapidly. Primitive, but it works... about $35.00. BNF Enterprises PO Box 3357 Peabody, MA 01960 (617) 531-5775 -------------- General electronics supplier. Has a vast selection of surplus parts, components, gadgets, etc. Huge catalog. Bryg's Inc. PO Box 1452 Lilburn, GA 30247 (404) 448-9606 -------------- Sells a push-button stilleto, which is carried in a pocket like a pen. When the pocket-clip is pressed, a needle-sharp hardened-steel shaft springs out from the front of the barrel, locking in place. Bumble-Bee Wholesale 1251-3 Oxnard St N. Hollywood, CA 91606 (213) 985-2939 -------------- Barnett crossbows, guns, archery equipment. C & T Enterprises PO Box 18564 Tuscon, AZ 85731 ---------------- Sells M-18 military-type smoke grenades; any color. Used to sell for $18 each. C.C.P., Inc. Suite 125 900 Old Koenig Austin, TX 78756 (152) 454-2459 -------------- Chemicals. Cabletronics Box 30502R Bethseda, MD 20814 ------------------ Videocypher II descrambling manual, schematics, video & audio DES, cloning, muskateering, EPROM codes (HBO, Cinemax, Showtime, Adult channels). $13.95 + $2.00 postage. Capri Electronics Route 1 Canon, GA 30250 (404) 376-3712 -------------- Sells scanner accessories, descramblers, bug detectors. CBC International PO Box 31500 Phoenix, AZ 85046 ----------------- Sells tech info, kits, parts for modifications to CB radios, such as FM conversion, frequency expansion, linears, etc. Chemical Service Co. Route 7, Box 7184 Brenham, TX 77833 ----------------- Sells potassium chlorate, iodine crystals, aluminum powder, and other hard-to-find chemicals, in small quantities at fair prices. Full listing $1.00 City News Service PO Box 86 Willow Springs, MO 65793 (417) 469-2423 -------------- Sells very authentic-looking PRESS ID cards. Several different types, including wallet, clip-on, dashboard signs, window stickers, etc. Prices are fair, quality is excellent. Reliable. Catalog $3.00 Columbia Pacific University 1415 Third St San Rafael, CA 94901 (415) 459-1650 -------------- College degrees; no studies, state authorized. Costs about $2600.00. Cony Mfg. Co. Rm 301 Hirooka Bldg No. 59, 2 Chome Kangetsu cho Chikusa-Ku Nagoya 464, Japan ---------- Manuactures a variety of small variable-freq. radio xmitters. Will export to the U.S. Covert Arms Co. PO Drawer 31190 El Paso, TX 79931 (915) 594-4077 -------------- Sells a kit for assembling a .22 pen gun. Contains everything but the outer tube. Info is supplied on where to buy the outer tube. Assembly is quick & requires no special skills or tools. ILLEGAL to assemble the firearm without the appropriate federal permit. Shoots any type of .22 ammo, including magnum. Criminal Research Products 206 - 218 East Hector St Conshocken, PA 19428 -------------------- Handles a large line of general police and investigative equipment, including electronic surveillance items. They have two separate catalogs, one for the general public, and one for law-enforcement. Genuine law-enforcement officers should specify this fact when requesting a catalog, or they'll receive the ORDINARY one. Deco Industries Box 607 Bedford Hills, NY 10507 (914) 232-3878 -------------- Kits for miniature FM xmitters, telephone bugs, etc. Dektor Counter-Intelligence & Security 515 Barnard St Savannah, GA 31401 ------------------ Offers professional countermeasures services to the private sector, conducts classes and seminars on the subject, and markets a complete line of countermeasures equipment, both to the private sector and to law enforcement. Prices are higher than most, but not unreasonable. Some knowledge is required to use the equipment effectively. De Voe PO Box 32 Berlin, PA 15530 ---------------- Sells info on making electronic detonators. Diptronics PO Box 60 Lake Hiawatha, NJ 07034 ----------------------- An excellent source of information and components for satellite TV systems, from complete dish kits to separate parts for homebrew systems. Catalog is $3.00, and contains some good technical info. Diversified Wholesale Products PO Box 1275 Redondo Beach, CA 90278 Scrambler phones, bug detectors, ECM, executive & personal protection equipment, etc. Catalog $3.00 Edge Co., The PO Box 826 Brattleboro, VT 05301 1-800-445-1021 -------------- Knife kits for switchblades, stilletos, and other automatic knives. Assembled kits may be ILLEGAL in your area. Edmund Scientific Co. 101 E. Gloucester Pike Barrington, NJ 08007 -------------------- Offers a catalog of science/hobbyist-oriented devices and materials, including binoculars, IR viewers, lasers, lenses, and some electronics gear. A well-established, reliable co. Elektron BP 39 84210 Pernes les Fountaines S.A.R.L. RC 77 B 113 Siret 311 314 785 00016 France ------ Product line not extensive as PK's, but their prices for some items are considerably lower. However, some of the devices they sell are made by Cony, and are priced about 300% higher than Cony sells them for. Catalog is in French, and costs $10.00 Excalibur Enterprises PO Box 266 Emmans, PA 18049 (215) 967-3443 -------------- Night-vision devices, Starlight weapon scopes, etc. Informative catalog $5.00. Freedom Arms Box 7072 Springfield, MO 65801 --------------------- Sells info on making plastic explosives, napalm, thermite, etc. for $10.00. Garrison PO Box 128 Kew Gardens, NY 11415 --------------------- Sells excellent-quality locksmithing tools & equipment. Reasonable prices. Catalog $2.00 Guardian Security Products 4001 East Fanfol Phoenix, AZ 85028 1-800-527-4434 orders --------------------- Electronic stun guns, 90000 volt baton, spray weapons. Catalog $1.00 H & W PO Box 4 Whitehall, PA 18052 ------------------- Sells genuine human skulls, whole skeletons, arms, legs, etc. Everything is clean & in good condition, with no holes. A complete listing is avail. for $1.00 and a SASE. Howell Laboratories Box 73 Folly Beach, SC 29439 --------------------- Sells formulas for smoke grenades, fireworks, contact explosives, etc. Intelligence Group, The 1324 West Waters Ave Lighthouse Point, FL 33064 Attn: Jerry Ogelsby (Mngr) (813) 933-9244 -------------- Specializes in video equipment of all types, including pin-hole lenses, ABSCAM investigative equipment, etc. J & W Electronics, Inc. PO Box 800 Mansfield, MA 02048 1-800-227-8529 orders --------------------- Cable converters, Macrovision, signal eliminators, snooper stopper (which prevents cable co.'s from knowing how many cable converters you have). Ju-Ron Company 3211 W. Rohmann Peoria, IL 61604 ---------------- Strait-jackets, leg irons, iron neck-collars, slave helmets, leather underwear, etc. All the latest fashions in bondage and restraint apparatus. (Hardware only - you have to come up with your own software) K Products PO Box 27507 San Antonio, TX 78227 --------------------- Sells ID documents: International drivers' license & other cards, custom-made police & security badges, etc. Color catalog $1.00 L & M Guns 1629 Gaylor St Smyrna, GA 30080 (404) 432-6018 or (404) 948-7074 Mon thru Sat 10:00 am to 8:00 pm ----------------------------------------------- Before you read this one, please note that it's ILLEGAL to own or omprovise any type of device which is definable as a firearm silencer, without proper licensing and authorization, where required. Now then... this company sells an adapter which allows you to use an ordinary 2-litre plastic soft-drink bottle to effectively quiet the muzzle blast of most firearms, particularly a .22. It works almost as well as a $200 machined device. Larc International PO Box 460 Maitland, FL 32751 (305) 339-6699 -------------- Sells a freon-powered BB machine gun. Shoots 3000 BBs per minute at an effective range of about 30 yds. Uses standard BBs and standard- sized cans of freon (avail. at most auto-supply stores). Price used to be about $40.00. Dangerous; not a toy. Liberty Industries Box 279, Rd 4 Quakertown, PA 18951 -------------------- Offers a fantastic selection of pyrotechnic components & chemicals. They specialize in complete kits, consisting of pre-formed tubes, end-caps, fuse, and everything else needed to make REAL fireworks. They START at the M-60 size and go upward to the quarter-stick and full-stick items. They also have kits for making big aerial gun salutes. May be illegal in some areas. 12-page catalog $1.00 M.D. Electronics 115 New York Mall Suite 133E Omaha NE 68114 (402) 554-0417 information 1-800-524-1150 orders --------------------- Cable TV descramblers, cable converters. Matthews Cutlery 3845-A N. Druid Hills Rd. Decatur, GA 30033 (404) 636-7923 -------------- Handles over 1000 different knives, tomahawks, etc. Catalog $1.50 Matthews Police Supply Co. PO Box 1754 Matthews, NC 28105 ------------------ Brass knuckles, lead-loaded sap gloves, etc. Merrell Scientific Co. 1665 Buffalo Rd Rochester, NY 14624 (716) 426-1540 -------------- One of the biggest & most well-stocked mail-order chemical suppliers in the U.S. Extremely large selection of high-quality chemicals and laboratory apparatus. Good prices, reliable, professional service. Catalog $3.00 MKBS Publications 4111 Lincoln Blvd Marina Del Rey, CA 90291 ------------------------ Sells info on making explosive bullets, including .22 rimfire. Also has other instructional materials on explosives-making and related hobbies. Morris Lawing 150 Garland Ct Charlotte, NC 28202 ------------------- Markets a black-powder short rifle which is disguised as a walking- cane. Catalog $1.00 Mouser Electronics 11433 Woodside Ave Santee, CA 92071 (619) 449-2222 -------------- Electronic components, parts, & equip. Good prices & service. Usually has what you can't find elsewhere. Nuclear Research Box 10073 Springfield, MO 65808 --------------------- Astrolite explosives - they claim they're "the most powerful non- nuclear explosives ever developed. More powerful than TNT, C-4, plastic, nitroglycerin, or PBXN-1". Complete manufacturing instructions $15.00 Ol' Green Giant PO Box 62 Burns, KS 66840 --------------- Offers a prepared, ready-to-use vial of one of the most deadly poisons known - nicotine sulfate. Great for knocking off rats or cape buffalo with a blowgun, crossbow, or air-gun dart. Also sells blowguns and survival gear. Catalog $0.50 Phoenix Rt 1, Box 221 Blue River, WI 53518 -------------------- Potassium nitrate, magnesium, and other chemicals. Phoenix Systems, Inc. PO Box 3339A Evergreen, CO 80439 (303) 674-2653 -------------- M-18 military smoke grenades, riot buster smoke grenades (100000 cubic feet of HC white smoke), smoke pellets. PK Electronik Heidenkampsweig 74 2000 Hamburg 1 West Germany Phone 040 249011 (English & German) ----------------------------------- Offers the most complete line of highly-sophisticated electronic bugging devices & cloak-&-dagger devices in the world, with prices to match. Prompt service via Air Parcel Post. Bi-lingual English/German catalog $25.00 by International Money Order. R.P.B. 4327-A1 S. Atlanta Rd. S.E. Smyrna, GA 30080 ---------------- Remember Morris Lawing's black-powder cane gun? Well, this co. sells a conversion kit to make Lawing's cane gun shoot a .38 Special. Comes with everything, & screws right in. ILLEGAL without the proper permits. Rosedale Chemical Co. R. 17, Box 3042 Rosedale, KS 66103 1-800-821-5157 (credit card orders) ----------------------------------- Sells an aerosol-type CN tear gas grenade. Thumb-lock to release and toss. Discharges an impressive amount of CN. Great for those boring parties. Sardauker Press Box 18644 Memphis TN 38118 ---------------- Sells plans & shop drawings for converting an ordinary Zippo lighter to shoot a .22 short (simple machine work). Finished weapon may still be used as a lighter. This is ILLEGAL to manufacture without an appropriate federal license and local permit, if required. Complete plans $7.00 Scramble Facts (718) 343-0130 -------------- Phone for 3 mins of satellite TV industry news, tech tips, & new product info. Scrambling News 15552A Hertel Ave Buffalo, NY 14216 (716) 874-2088 -------------- Newsletter with info on Videocipher, cloning, microwave hacking, Z-TAC systems, etc. Monthly subscription $24.95 /yr. Product catalog $1.00 Scramco 852 W. 1st St Birdsboro, PA 19508 (215) 582-1694 -------------- Sells mechanically-triggered tear-gas expellers for use in booby-traps and other similar applications. Also has electronically-triggered and time-delay models. Shotgun News, The Box 669 Hastings, NE 68901 ------------------ Publication devoted to guns, accessories, machine guns, silencers, bullets, bombs, knives, bows, crossbows, body armor, gunpowder, survivalist gear, military surplus, souveniers, etc., as well as ads by gun dealers, manufacturers, wholesalers, and private individuals. Subscription $16.00, 36 issues / yr. Silent Partners, Inc. 230 Lafayette St. Gretna, LA 70053 Offers a full line of threat-zoned modular body armor. This is a T-shirt type, bullet-proof material with add-on panels. Split Second Security, Inc. PO Box 16142-G Houston, TX 77222 ----------------- Sells a holster for mini guns, disguised as a pager. Fits Davis Derringers, Bauer, Browning .25 autos, Freedom Arms .22LR, 1" barrel, North American Arms .22LR, 1 1/8". $17.95 + $1.50 s&h. Purchaser must comply with applicable laws. Steve Arnold's Gunroom PO Box 68, Dept 32-1 Dexter, OR 97431 (503) 726-6360 -------------- Professional locksmithing tools; picks, tubular lock picks, Schlage wafer, books, double-sided tumbler picks, etc. Catalog $2.00 Superior Suppressors Box 09161 Detroit, MI 48209 (313) 581-5016 -------------- Sells a complete kit for making an efficient pistol silencer (including tube) that fits the Ruger Mk-1 auto-pistol. The kit is easily finished by simple drilling and hand-filing. It is legal to buy the kit, but ILLEGAL to finish it without a federal permit. A machine shop can do the work for about $10. The kit sells for $100, and reduces the sound of a .22 long rifle to that of a pellet gun. Tap Room 603 147 W. 42 St New York, NY 10036 ------------------ This is a Times Square mail drop for these folks. Basically, they are anti-telephone co., anti-bureaucracy, technically-oriented, semi- radicals who publish a newsletter, which is usually one or two pages of technical information on such things as how to rip off pay phones & utility companies, cheat the postal service, and other similar ideas. A sample newsletter is $1.00, but don't send cash as TAP isn't all that reliable about filling orders. Taylor PO Box 15391 W. Palm Beach, FL 33416 ----------------------- Offers international drivers' license, international student ID card, Social Security Card, and other documents. Service is slow, quality is good. Not to be used for deceptive or illegal purposes (of course). Trans-World Cable Co. 12062 Southwest 117th Court Suite 126 Miami, FL 33186 1-800-442-9333 -------------- Cable TV converters, descramblers, remote controls, accessories. United Electronic Supply PO Box 1206 Elgin, IL 60121 (312) 697-0600 -------------- Cable TV accessories, descramblers, remotes, anti-jammer kits. U.S. Cavalry Store 1375 N. Wilson Rd Radcliff, KY 40160 ------------------ Sells a selection of military & paramilitary clothing & gear; decorations, edged weapons, survival gear, etc. Catalog $3.00 Video & Satellite Marketeer PO Box 21026 Columbus, OH 43221 (614) 451-6353 -------------- A newsletter for those interested in video, VCR, satellite dishes, etc. Has a catalog of a wide variety of recorded tapes, and interesting classifieds. Wiley & Sons Route 1, Box 86 Wills Point, TX 75169 (214) 848-7912 -------------- Tranquilizer guns, darts, & knockout chemicals. Wynn Engineering 4327 Aspenglade Dr Houston, TX 77064 ----------------- Home-made surveillance gear or good to excellent quality. Good performance. Catalog $3.00 Yankee Mfg. Co. 59 Chase St Beverly, MA 01915 (617) 922-8262 -------------- Smoke bombs, grenades, flare guns, launchers, flash bombs, fuse, etc Category:Anarchy